1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to detonating fuses and explosive devices using the same, especially to a carbon nanotube (CNT) based detonating fuse and an explosive device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In an explosive, pyrotechnic device or military munition, a detonating fuse is a part of the explosive device that detonates the device. In use, the detonating fuse can be lit at a small distance from the explosive device to avoid some injury. Detonating fuses are often used in mining and military operations, to provide a time-delay before ignition.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a safety detonating fuse and an explosive device using the same.